Bufanda roja
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: Y cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al pedazo roto de bufanda roja, supo que ninguna duda cabía dentro de él. Ahora simplemente no podía dejar pasar un segundo más. /"Se requiere tiempo el tejer una bufanda. Mientras más profundos sean los sentimientos que quieres transmitir, más tiempo te tomará el tejer la bufanda"/ NH One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del gran Kishimoto; sin embargo, esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

BUFANDA ROJA

* * *

.

" _Se requiere tiempo el tejer una bufanda. Mientras más profundos sean los sentimientos que quieres transmitir, más tiempo te tomará el tejer la bufanda."_

 _._

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de ello? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió un calor recorriéndole a la altura del pecho? ¿Acaso fue cuando Iruka le dio la bandana ninja, cuando conoció a sus padres, cuando Sasuke finalmente regresó…?

No.

No era como ningún otro momento. De alguna manera, lo sentía como un calor nuevo, único, incomparable. Había experimentado tantos momentos inolvidables y sin embargo este se le hacía tan… vivo.

-Aunque Naruto nii-chan quiso llamar a las cosas del viejo "basura", se me hace raro que a esto no lo consideres así.-

-¡Que no es basura 'ttebayo!-

Naruto frunció el ceño al momento que le arrebataba de las manos el pedazo de bufanda roja que aún conservaba a Konohamaru. El ninja más joven entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, y ladeó la cabeza suavemente, sin comprender el significado profundo que guardaba aquel pedazo de bufanda roto.

-¡Allí está!-

-¿Eh?-

-Acababas de poner una sonrisa boba. –la sonrisa burlona acompañada del tono hizo que Naruto girase la mirada y que un rubor pronunciado colorease sus mejillas.

-C-Claro que no 'ttebayo. Aunque tú no lo entenderías aún, Konohamaru, eres un niño –terminó el rubio en son de burla, provocando protestas y refunfuños acompañados de "Naruto nii-chan solo dice eso porque ya tiene novia" o "Hasta hace unos meses, yo sabía más de eso que Naruto nii-chan" y un par de quejas más que no alcanzó a escuchar el rubio en cuestión, ya que su mirada se encontraba perdida en el pedazo de chalina restante.

A los pocos días de llevar su noviazgo, Hinata se había ensimismado en hacerle nuevamente una bufanda roja, él le había dicho que no era necesario, que le bastaba con saber cuánto significado guardaba el pedazo restante del mismo, pero así como llevar un noviazgo implicaba compromiso, también permitía conocer características de la otra persona que se desconocen a simple vista, Naruto descubrió una nueva faceta de su adorable novia: Hinata a veces simplemente era terca.

O quizás decidida.

Lo cierto es que las palabras de Naruto no la hicieron cambiar de opinión y a los pocos minutos ya se había inclinado sobre su rostro y alzado de puntillas para robarle un rápido beso en los labios y salir corriendo.

Sí, ella podía ser todo lo terca que quiera, siempre y cuando la recompensa sea un beso suyo.

Después de todo, no solo había descubierto aquella nueva faceta en su novia, sino que él mismo se sorprendía con actitudes que antes nunca se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza, como esa actitud de completo bobo que adquiría en esas situaciones –sí, era consciente del estado en el que lo dejaba Hinata, aunque ya más de uno también se lo había sacado en cara. Y realmente no le molestaba esa actitud torpe al estar a su lado y el sonrojo que no dejaba de acompañarlo de tanto en tanto, ya que Hinata tenía una expresión similar.

Ah, aunque definitivamente sus amigos se burlaban de esa actitud cuando sin querer se le escapaba frente a ellos.

-Increíble, ya era suficientemente malo que no se pueda conversar con Choji decentemente porque siempre está comiendo sus papitas, ¿y ahora cada vez que te hablemos sonreirás de esa forma? Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru pasando incómodo su mano por su nuca.

-Antes vimos a un Naruto con el corazón roto y ahora vemos a un Naruto con una actitud más idiota de lo normal –exclamó con aire interesado Sai- ¿Hinata-san lo ha complacido de alguna forma? ¿No será que ustedes ya han tenido-

-¡S-Sai! ¡Solo llevamos poco tiempo de novios 'ttebayo!- gritó Naruto rojo de vergüenza.

-Eso no es impedimento. Me sorprende que habiendo sido alumno de Jiraiya-san aún no hayas intentado algo, ya que me he percatado que los pechos de Hinata son más grandes que los del promedio.

-Sai tiene razón, la otra vez oí a Ino preguntándole cuál era su secreto. –intervino Choji.

-¡No quiero hablar de los pechos de Hinata-chan 'ttebayo! –haló desesperado sus rubios cabellos- ¡Mejor dicho, no quiero que ustedes hablen de los pechos de mi novia!

-Tsk. Que escandolosos.

¿Pero qué querían que hiciera? Hinata es su primera novia y también sería la única, súmale el que sea un completo inexperto en ese campo y esté en sus primeros meses de relación, puede que sea Naruto –extrovertido- Uzumaki, pero hasta para él todo esto era un mundo nuevo en el que aún no aprendía a desenvolverse.

Así que estaba allí sentado, en Ichirakus Rammen, con Konohamaru hablando sobre algún tema y él con la mano sujeta al pedazo roto de bufanda.

-Para que Naruto nii-chan conserve eso, debe ser porque es algo muy especial, ¿cierto?-

-¡Claro que sí ´ttebayo!- luego de eso, Konohamaru y Naruto compartieron una sonrisa.

Aunque Hinata le haga una nueva bufanda, el pedazo roto de bufanda sería más especial que cualquier otro. No le había mentido a Hinata al decirle que _realmente la quería._ Porque incluso pareciendo un simple pedazo de basura como bien dijo Konohamaru en un principio, para Naruto simbolizaba su relación con Hinata, con los hilos rojos del destino y estando incompleto, él veía cómo pese a las dificultades, este nunca terminaba de destruirse completamente, como si tuviese el _camino ninja_ de perdurar por siempre.

Y eso mismo quería lograr con Hinata.

Quería que lo suyo perdure por siempre, que por más que todo se ponga en su camino, ellos encuentren la capacidad de salir adelante.

-¿Naruto nii-chan?-

-Ah, perdona, Konohamaru. Hay algo que tengo que hacer ahora ´ttebayo-

No estaba seguro de si Konohamaru sabía lo que quería hacer, pero lo cierto es que cuando Naruto se levantó con rapidez de su asiento, Konohamaru le dijo un claro "Suerte". El rubio sonrió abiertamente mientras le asentía con la cabeza y salía más determinado que nunca rumbo a la casa de Hinata, con quien llevaba poco menos de cuatro meses de noviazgo. Cuando escuchó el grito de Konohamaru, se dio cuenta que era hora de desaparecer, ya que el chiquillo parecía haberse percatado de quién sería el encargado de pagar los platillos.

-¡NARUTOOO NII-CHAAAAN!-

Pero cuando este salió refunfuñando del puesto de comida, ya no había rastro del Uzumaki. Sí, el chico era astuto cuando quería. Y aún así Konohamaru prefirió perdonárselo por esta vez. "Pero solo por esta vez", se dijo internamente.

.

/././

.

Era una locura.

Llevaba saliendo con ella poco tiempo, pero por más loca y precipitada que parezca su idea, la había llevado pensando desde día antes. No le parecía precipitado, en lo absoluto. Quizás un poco loco sí que era, pero una vez la idea vino de repente a su cabeza simplemente no había forma de dejar de pensar en ello.

Una vida con Hinata

Sabía que quería eso y se sorprendió a sí mismo queriéndolo más que a nada, quizás lo quería porque se trataba de ella o quizás era porque finalmente se dio cuenta de que era ella con quien quería crear su gran anhelada familia. El punto es que al juntar las palabras "familia" y "Hinata" en su cabeza, sabía lo que quería.

Los pensamientos que habían estado martilleando su cabeza parecían haberse aligerado repentinamente tras la charla con Konohamaru. El miedo y los nervios habían hecho que no concretase sus deseos hasta ahora, pero reflexionar el significado de la bufanda le había devuelto los ánimos y confianza que lo habían abandonado esos últimos días. Y si antes se preocupaba por el momento adecuado de actuar, ahora todo parecía indicarle que era el momento adecuado. Ahora. Justo ahora. Y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo.

Ya no más, Hinata.

Una ola de emociones lo recorrió de pies a cabeza tras pisar el territorio Hyuga y sentir a su novia cerca, no pasó mucho desde que Hinata sintió su presencia, ya que escuchó sus pasos apresurados acercándose. Y los segundos parecieron avanzar en cámara lenta cuando él tomó un hondo respiro y ella aparecía frente a él mirándolo con sorpresa.

-¿Naruto-kun…? ¿Sucedió algo? –cuando sus ojos azules cayeron obervaron el objeto en sus manos esta sonrió levemente- Ya estoy terminando la nueva bufanda… S-sé que no será tan especial como la otra, pero…-

-Hinata-

Se puso de rodillas y alzó el rostro para encontrar el de ella confundido. El sentimiento de calidez lo llenó nuevamente haciendo que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro sin ser consciente de esta.

-No sé por qué demoré tanto 'ttebayo. –rascó su nuca apenado- Pero cuando me di cuenta, solo supe que no quería dejar pasar un segundo más… Todo este tiempo te he hecho esperar demasiado y aún así nunca dejaste de estar ahí, esta vez quiero ser yo el que siempre esté allí para ti. Sé que es algo egoísta, porque ahora que soy yo el que se ha dado cuenta de la calidez que me das, quiero que estés conmigo de ahora en adelante. Quiero crear más y más recuerdos felices contigo, tantos que no podamos contarlos. Sé que… si todo lo que tuve que vivir antes, tuve que vivirlo para tenerte de ahora en adelante, lo repetiría todo de nuevo. –Percibió como los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron su velocidad- Quiero casarme contigo, Hinata. Quiero que formemos una familia juntos. E-eso es lo quiero… ¿Tú también lo quieres? –antes de que ella respondiese, se apresuró en gritar- ¡Prometo que te haré muy feliz 'ttebayo! ¡Siempre daré lo mejor! Incluso si me rechazas sabes que no retiraré mis palabras, porque ese es-

-N-nuestro camino ninja- terminó Hinata dejando caer las primeras lágrimas.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y sacó de su bolsillo el pedazo de bufanda rojo, que ahora envolvía una pequeña caja, tendiéndoselo a Hinata. Hinata llevó una mano a cubrir su boca y dejó que las lágrimas saliesen de ella libremente, mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro acompañando el sonrojo de sus mejillas y los sollozos cargados de emoción.

-Y- yo también quiero eso. ¡Siempre lo he querido, Naruto-kun!-

Y la joven kunoichi se lanzó a sus brazos provocando que ambos cayesen al suelo, riéndose, con los nervios a flor de piel y con el rápido palpitar de sus corazones, no siendo capaces de ocultar y contener su alegría.

Ah, y sin ser conscientes que más de un par de ojos blancos los miraban fijamente. Pero eso era mejor mantenerlo como un secreto.

* * *

.

" _Pero ahora sé exactamente a quién elegiría. Quiero quedarme contigo. Ahora y para siempre, hasta que muera. Quiero permanecer contigo, Hinata."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _/_ Fin _/_

 _._

 **¡Hola! Sé que este fic cargado de miel desentona con el ambiente pervertido que envuelve el fandom NaruHina en estos últimos días xD Créanme que no me pierdo ni uno; pero desde que vi The Last y con todo el material NH a partir de entonces… Me dije a mí misma que tenía que escribir algo.**

 **Las frases citadas al comienzo y final del fic son frases de Naruto en la peli. Porque sí, el chico es así de cursi. Y también me inspiré en la canción de Naruto "Itsu no Hini mo", que me tiene enamorada desde que la escuché.**

 **En fin, ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Este oneshot lo escribí a manera de anunciar mi regreso al mundo de los fanfics :3**

 **¡Por favor dejen reviews! Realmente quiero saber si les gustó y qué cosas debería mejorar.**

 **¡Nos leemos, lectores!**


End file.
